


Just Kiss Me More

by the_secret_wordsmith



Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Professor Remus Lupin, Sassy Harry Potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: His husband, Remus, is a Hogwarts professor and Sirius is so proud and happy for him. It's just, well, he feels like he's being a little forgotten.[For day nine of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest]
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931587
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	Just Kiss Me More

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Nine of swottypotter's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. The theme was "gratitude".

The icy bite of winter was still in the air as Sirius trudged along the Hogsmeade street.

He was sorely tempted to take shelter in the Three Broomsticks as he passed by: after all, he was only wearing a thin jacket because when he'd left the cottage this morning it looked sunny and warm. That was the problem with this time of year, he decided, as he passed by a grassy patch springing with daffodils: the weather could never be relied upon.

But he didn't go into the Three Broomsticks. Instead he headed further down the road to the sweetshop.

It was warm inside and he breathed deeply, letting the smell of sugary treats wash over him. Now to get his husband something for his birthday on Monday.

Half an hour later and Sirius was heading back out again, paper-wrapped package held firmly in his hands, when he nearly walked into somebody at about chest height. _Three_ somebodies to be more specific.

“Hello, Mr Black,” Hermione Granger said politely and Sirius smiled at her. He loved his godson, he really did, but why this intelligent young witch spent so much time with Harry and Ron, Sirius would never know.

“Hello, Hermione,” he said, “Ron, Harry.”

“Alright Padfoot,” Harry said, grinning, “Did you have the same idea as me?”

“What?”

“For Moony's birthday,” Harry replied. “I'm getting him chocolate.”

“Wouldn't he like a book or something?” Hermione asked, voice tense, “I mean, he is a professor. Surely chocolate is a bit... well... understated?”

Sirius and Harry exchanged a look. Then they burst out laughing. Hermione huffed.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione,” Sirius said, “You're right. Remus loves books, but, er... he loves chocolate more.”

“He loves chocolate more than he loves Sirius,” Harry added and Sirius glowered at his godson. The bloody cheek! None of them had been like that at his age, had they? Sirius frowned. Maybe comparisons to the Marauders wasn't helpful here.

“Well, as it happens I'm not just getting him chocolate.”

“What else you getting him?” Ron asked and Sirius took a sharp breath in, considering the three teenagers before him.

“No,” he said after a moment, “I reckon you can't be trusted.”

“Oi,” Harry said, “I'm great at secrets. I didn't tell mum about the motorbike ride when I was seven for at least a week.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, “Harry. Your mum didn't let me come into your house for an entire year after that.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And?!” Sirius sighed and pulled his jacket tighter round his neck. A cold breeze had picked up and was blowing down the street harshly. He rubbed his hands and scrutinised his wide-eyed godson. “Harry, I had to sit outside for your sister's first birthday.”

“And?”

“And it was the coldest winter in living memory!”

“And?”

Sirius pursed his lips. He loved his godson, he really bloody did. But Harry could sometimes be the worst parts of of Lily and James combined. Sirius thought Harry had grown out of this stupid toddler phase of asking too many bloody questions, but apparently he hadn't.

“Don't make me tell your dad, Harry.” Sirius said, eyebrows raised but Harry just shrugged. Sirius sighed: time for the big guns it seemed: “Don't make me tell your mum.”

“But I've done nothing wrong!”

Sirius pulled himself up to his full height, “But who'll your mum believe? Me, or you?”

“Depends,” Harry said thoughtfully, “Will you have Moony on side?”

“Yes.”

“You sure about that?”

Sirius scowled at his godson. Harry beamed up at him. “We're done here,” Sirius grumbled and strode away. He heard Harry call after him, sounding so like James it wasn't fair.

“I'll see you at Easter, Padfoot! I can't wait to tell mum that new swearword you accidentally taught me!”

“Watch it Prongslet!” Sirius called over his shoulder, “My husband teaches you DADA and I could have him fail you if I wanted!”

That'd show him, Sirius huffed. As if Remus would ever take Harry's side over Sirius's? He was his bloody husband for crying out loud!

***

“I'm not failing Harry, Pads, he's the best in his year.”

“But Moony,” Sirius whined, “He was threatening to get me in trouble with Lily!”

Remus kissed him on the cheek and turned back to his marking. They were sat in bed on a sunny Sunday morning, still in their pyjamas and with no intentions of getting out of bed till at least the afternoon. Remus's birthday was tomorrow.

“I miss when he was a kid and more easily led,” Sirius said sadly, “Now he's getting older he has all these opinions and independent thoughts. I mean – how do I prank Prongs if I can't turn his own son against him!?”

“Hm,” Remus said.

“And even the threat of Lily is wearing off, Moony,” Sirius went on, passing from concern into despair, “He's just as able to get me in trouble as I am at getting him. And d'you know what he implied to me yesterday?”

“Hm?”

“He implied that you would take his side over mine!” Sirius was breathing quite heavily now as he stared at his husband, his Moony, the love of his life.

“Hm,” Remus replied. Sirius poked him.

“Moony! What do you think of that?”

Remus blinked and tore his gaze away from the essay on his lap to look at Sirius, eyes wide. “I... er, well, yes – I think that's quite right, yes.

Sirius scowled at his husband. “You'd take Harry's side over mine?”

Remus opened his mouth, frowned, then looked back down at the essay, “Sirius, I really need to finish these for tomorrow. If you could just...”

“Don't worry,” Sirius huffed and scrambled out of bed, “I see when I'm not wanted.”

He heard his husband sigh in a stupid long-suffering way as he slammed the bedroom door behind him and stomped down to the kitchen.

They'd been living in this cottage since late August, having moved to Hogsmeade after Remus got the DADA position at the school, and Sirius loved it here. He really did. It was just that, well, he didn't get as much time with Moony as he'd been used to back when they were living in Wales, running a muggle bookshop together in central Cardiff.

And Sirius hadn't really found anything for himself to do here, either. He'd loved running the store with Remus, chatting to customers, flirting even, just to get Moony jealous, and spending time in the bustling muggle city. But here, in Hogsmeade, Sirius was really at a loose end.

For the first three months of Remus's new job, Sirius had spent most of his time at the Potters', helping James with odd jobs about the house. That had been great, right up until Lily told him quite bluntly that James kept breaking parts of their house so that Sirius would have something to do. That had not been great.

And now, a further three months later, he was bored.

“Hey there.”

Sirius turned away from the sink window to see Remus standing in the doorway, a wry smile on his face. Sirius huffed and turned away.

“Oh look, it's my loving and supportive husband,” he muttered. Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms round his waist. Sirius was going to push him away to make a point, he really was, but Remus was nice and warm, and it was cold in the kitchen without the fire.

So instead he snuggled closer as subtly as possible. He felt Remus smile against his neck.

“I love you.”

“Hmph.”

“Padfoot,” Remus breathed in a sing-song voice and he pressed his lips gently against the soft spot on Sirius's neck. “Come back to bed.”

“No.”

Remus opened his mouth to kiss Sirius more persistently on that soft spot. He sighed. It would be so easy to give in to Remus's gentle kisses and let his husband lead him back to bed. It had been so long since the last time they'd been intimate. It would be nice to just...

No, Sirius was determined. He spun round to face Moony, surprised slightly at how close their faces now were.

“Look here, you can't just... you can't just have me when you want,” Sirius bit out, “I'm here all the time whilst you're off living your best life as the hot DADA teacher! And I love you, Moony, I'm so happy you're happy but... I just...”

He trailed off, floundering for the right words. Remus stepped back and Sirius raised his gaze to look him directly in the eye.

“Sirius...” Remus began but trailed off. His eyes were wide and he had started biting on his bottom lip.

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“You'll get chapped lips again and then I won't enjoy kissing you half as much,” Sirius snapped. Remus huffed but stopped the lip chewing.

“Sirius I'm sorry, but we talked about this last year when Dumbledore offered me the job. We decided to do this together. You agreed, more than that even – I was the one with doubts and you were the one who encouraged me to take it!”

“Yeah, well...” Sirius snarled, “I didn't realise it'd mean me losing you completely!”

“You haven't lost me you idiot!” Remus shouted, “I'm right here!” He turned on his heel and began to pace about the kitchen. Sirius watched him, arms folded and feeling alight with a wild fury.

“You're here now,” he said, “But most of the week you're at the school.”

“That's because I'm a teacher there!”

“Yeah, well...” Sirius trailed off. He was definitely losing this argument and it just wasn't fair. Why couldn't Remus understand? Why couldn't he just understand that Sirius was feeling lonely and bored and taken for bloody granted!?

“I can't do this right now, Sirius,” Remus said, coming to a stop by the door, “I'm so behind on my marking and then I have to plan the end of year exams still and it's all just...” He trailed off, lifting a hand to his face, weary, “And the full moon is coming up too.”

“Remus...” Sirius said, feeling so achingly tired. “I'm sorry, alright? I just... feel cooped up.”

“Well that's not my fault,” Remus replied, voice icy, “There are plenty of things you can do, places you can go. It's not my fault that you haven't found anything to do. I have enough to be getting on with, without entertaining you all the time.”

That hurt. Sirius bit back a sob, instead turning the hurt into a deep scowl. “Fuck you, Moony.”

And with that, he strode away, brushing past his husband without a second look, and stomping up the stairs to their bedroom. He got dressed, pulling on a thick coat as well, then stomped back down stairs. Remus was still in the kitchen, now leaning against the sink and looking so tired that Sirius very nearly went over to him.

But he didn't, and instead stormed out the front door into the brisk spring sunshine.

He was halfway to the Three Broomsticks when he remembered that it was Remus's birthday tomorrow. Bloody brilliant. That was just so bloody brilliant.

***

On the tenth of March 1994, Sirius woke up all alone. After their fight yesterday, Sirius had come home late in the evening, only to find a note from Remus explaining quite simply that he was spending the night in his Hogwarts quarters instead.

Sirius had burnt the note over the fire before heading up to bed on his own.

And now, on Remus Lupin's birthday, he was waking up all alone. Stupid. So stupid. Sirius rolled over to Remus's side of the bed and breathed in his stupid husband's stupid bloody smell from his pillow. Stupid.

He got up and on with the day, cleaning the kitchen and living room both, before heading back upstairs to check on Moony's presents, stashed away in the drawer by his side of the bed. The chocolate he'd bought from Honeydukes was there, safe and sound, and there was Remus's main gift there too.

Sirius got out the photo album he had put together for Remus. He opened it, flicking through the smiling faces of he and Remus, and James too. (And some with Peter as well, but Sirius didn't focus on the dead traitor for too long – that was still painful, for all of them.)

He'd organised all the photos chronologically, so near the beginning they were all in their Hogwarts robes or else lounging about in the sunshine at the Potters' during the summer holidays. Nearer the back were the ones from much more recently.

Sirius flicked to the second from last photo and sighed: it was he and Remus, pictured outside their old bookshop. They were both grinning widely, waving and laughing. Photo Sirius kept leaning in to kiss Remus on the cheek, causing him to blush.

“Stupid idiot,” Sirius muttered.

“I hope you're not talking about me.”

Sirius looked up, shocked to see Remus standing in the bedroom door. He wasn't smiling as he came in, taking a seat on the bed next to Sirius.

“Though I wouldn't blame you if you were.”

“Bloody hell Moony,” Sirius said, still getting over the shock of seeing Remus at home during a weekday, “Shouldn't you be teaching some snotty teenagers or something?”

Remus shrugged, “I have a free period, and anyway, you're more important.”

“I am?” Sirius asked then readjusted, “I mean – yes, I _am_.”

Remus smiled and reached over to take his hand in his own. “I love you so much Sirius, and you're right in what you were trying to say.”

“Trying to say,” Sirius spluttered, “What d'you think I'm some sort of fool who can't... who can't...”

“Express himself properly?” Remus asked, poker-faced. Sirius huffed.

“Yeah.”

Remus lifted his hand to stroke Sirius's cheek, “I love you so much, Pads.” Sirius felt his eyes flicker shut as he leant into his husband's touch, a warmth growing in his chest.

“Moony...”

“You're right.” Remus said, voice breaking slightly, “I've been taking you for granted. You gave up everything, our whole lives in Cardiff, to come and be with me, support me in this.”

“I don't regret it, Moony,” Sirius said quickly, opening his eyes to stare intently at his husband, “Your happiness is everything to me.”

“You're incredible,” Remus whispered, then he looked down and blinked, “Is that Cardiff?”

Sirius was momentarily confused but then he followed his husband's gaze to see the photo album open on his lap.

He swore loudly and tried to hide the album, unsuccessfully, as Remus pinched it from his hands, “That's your present. I meant to wrap it properly!”

“Sirius, this is...” Remus trailed off as he turned the pages gently, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Sirius swallowed.

“It's the story of us, Remus,” he said, and Remus looked up, gazing at him with such intensity that Sirius felt like the whole earth was spinning faster, pivoting on its axis and shooting off from its orbit to fling away into the great wilderness of space. It was all so much.

“Moony...”

Sirius wanted to say more but suddenly his mouth was busy doing something much more pleasurable than talking. Remus took his head in both hands and swung himself over onto Sirius's lap. The photo album slipped to the floor and Remus swore, tearing away from Sirius's lips to look down in concern, but Sirius wasn't having that.

“Don't worry about it, just kiss me more,” he whispered and Remus turned back, eyes alight, and did as his husband demanded.

For the first time ever, Professor Lupin was late to his afternoon class.


End file.
